Character Episodes/God Eater 2 Rage Burst
redirect Character Episodes Character Episodes are sub-scenario story events first implemented in God Eater 2. They can concern anything about a character like: weapons, food, bullets, traps, small stories, and humor. Each Character episode furthers the bond between characters; each time having new information provided. Character episodes when completed can give different rewards or no reward. Rewards for completion consist of: enable NPC trap usage, NPC stun grenade usage, NPC recovery pillar usage, NPC Blood Art usage, NPC Blood Art growth/NPC Blood Bullet gain, NPC Skill gain, unlock new items, NPC battle style modification (like Oracle Reserve enabled), or NPC in-battle speech change Clearing character episodes in God Eater 2 Rage Burst (GE2RB) also unlocks certain individual Personal Ability(s) for the respective character, if that character doesn't already have that ability unlocked on his/her Personal Ability page. It is recommended that you attempt to clear the character episodes as soon as they become available. However they can be completed at any point in the game EXCEPT in some important story events and there are no missable Character Episodes. Clearing the Character Episodes is a requirement for two trophies in GE2RB a guide to the trophies can be found on the GE2RB Trophies page. Character episodes first become avalible after the second Story mission in Rank 3 with Ciel. The following tables shows which Character episodes unlock at certain points Note - This table is going through a redesign, Story numbers will appear soon! The following tables explain what needs to be completed for each character episode. Guide Notes: When you return to the FRIAR Lobby or during major story events you will not be able to trigger any character episodes until you return to the Fenrir Far East Branch/cleared the major story events. It is also worth noting that when it comes to delivering items, you must withdraw them out of your storage and put them into your inventory beforehand. Also remember you can trade items and tickets for required items using the item exchange, as long as you've cleard enough missions for that item to appear. These tables can also asist with clearing the episodes in God Eater 2, the only difference is items you are asked for. As of 14/07/2016 each guide was added to their own pages, use the following links to access the tables and detailed information for each Character Episode: * Ciel Alençon/Character Episodes * Gilbert McLaine/Character Episodes * Nana Kouzuki/Character Episodes * Kota Fujiki/Character Episodes * Erina der Vogelweid/Character Episodes * Emil von Strasbourg/Character Episodes * Licca Kusunoki/Character Episodes * Haruomi Makabe/Character Episodes * Kanon Daiba/Character Episodes * Kigurumi/Character Episodes * Alisa Illinichina Amiella/Character Episodes * Soma Schicksal/Character Episodes * Lindow Amamiya/Character Episodes * Tatsumi O'Mori/Character Episodes (GE2RB only) * Brendan Bardell/Character Episodes (GE2RB only) * Karel Schneider/Character Episodes (GE2RB only) * Shun Ogawa/Character Episodes (GE2RB only) * Gina Dickinson/Character Episodes (GE2RB only) * Julius Visconti/Character Episodes (GE2RB only) * Romeo Leoni/Character Episodes (GE2RB only) * Livie Collete/Character Episodes (GE2RB only) Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst Category:Character Episodes